This invention relates generally to a pivot trainer that assists a golfer in learning a proper golf swing pivot. Many golfers are haunted by the adverse effects and consequences of an errant golf swing caused by an improper rotation or pivot of the hips. Often, a golfer is prone to hold his hips stationary, and uses his feet to slide through his golf swing. This sliding produces an errant golf swing because the golfer's weight is not transferred properly from one leg to the other. Also, sliding renders the golfer off-balance when the golf club strikes the golf ball, thus reducing the golfer's accuracy in placing the ball on the fairway or the green. Further, the power present in a golf swing produced by a sliding golfer is not maximized, resulting in an errant stroke, and a golf ball trajectory of lesser distance. The errant swings caused by sliding serve to produce higher golf scores, and increase golfer frustration with the game.
Many golfers, in hopes of improving their golf game attempt to practice the desired movement, but find it difficult to tell whether they are obtaining the proper pivot action. Therefore, many golfers desire a means for learning a proper golf swing pivot that will provide them with a definitive indication of their progress toward, the desired, proper pivot action.
In addition, many golfers need an educational means that they can use progressively. That is, a means for learning a proper golf swing pivot, or pivot trainer, that can be used to instruct the golfer, in the beginning, at a basic, easy to learn level, and then, once the golfer has mastered the basics, a means that can be used to instruct the golfer at a progressively more advanced level. This means is desired also to learn an appropriate downswing of the golf club, because the faster a golfer pivots his hips throughout the swing, the better his swing will become, resulting in greater power imparted to the golf ball, as well as greater accuracy of the stroke. Preferably, the educational means should provide some method of feedback to the golfer, so that the golfer will immediately know if he has pivoted properly, or not. Such a means, if used consistently and properly, has the possibility of assisting in decreasing a golfer's golf score, and increasing his enjoyment of the game.